


Anytime, Anywhere

by cadkitten



Category: Dir en grey, the GazettE
Genre: Acupuncture, Anal Sex, Dom/sub, Gun Kink, Hand Jobs, Inanimate Object Porn, M/M, Medical Kink, Needles, Sounding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 19:25:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5217839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A foggy haze of incense swirled through the room, candle's gentle flames flickering against the walls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anytime, Anywhere

**Author's Note:**

> For anon on tumblr for prompt fills. Requested Kyo/Ruki, Kyo being very Dominant.   
> Please do not perform acupuncture on your partner unless you are trained. You could really mess some shit up. We're assuming Kyo knows exactly what he's doing here.  
> Song[s]: "The Evil in Me" by Combichrist

Kyo's eyes darkened as he watched Ruki's nude, lithe body enter the room. The sway to his step, the gentle placement of every single movement as he came toward him. And then Ruki was kneeling, taking one knee in front of Kyo, his arms crossing over his thigh and his shoulders hunching. When he finally dropped his head, Kyo stepped forward, reaching to gather up all of Ruki's hair, carefully pulling it back into a twist and inserting a single clip into his hair. His fingertips trailed down his cheek and then over his neck as he tilted his head, watching... waiting. When he garnered no reaction, he smiled, tapping lightly under his chin and then turning on his heel, walking away. 

Ruki stood, trailing after Kyo, his steps light, but not unnoticed by the vocalist. Kyo paused by the door to the second bedroom in his apartment, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a key and carefully fitting it into the lock. A twist and he pushed the door open, stepping inside. A foggy haze of incense swirled through the room, candle's gentle flames flickering against the walls. A single bare lightbulb flickered above, the effect clearly intentional. The walls were a dark grey in color, streaks of black and red running down through them haphazardly. The curtains over the only window were thick and silver, clearly the type designed to be blackout by design.

Kyo moved to the four-poster bed, his hand sliding down the cool metal of the pole, palm rubbing over the top of it and then sliding down it again in an obscene gesture of what was to come. Stepping to the side, he turned to look at Ruki, who had hung back by the door. He snapped his fingers and gestured to the floor at his feet. "Close the door." When Ruki was fast to obey, Kyo simply reached down and began to unfasten his belt buckle, the chains at his side rattling as he shifted. "Remind me of the word." He knew it like he knew his own birthdate, but he wouldn't do a thing without this confirmation. Ruki had found that out one night, his petulance leaving him devoid of even simple sex.

"Android."

Kyo pulled the belt from his belt loops, slowly wrapping it around his hand as he kept his gaze steady on his lover. When he was finished, he moved a few steps to the left to place it on a small metal tray, a variety of objects lying on the cool metal surface. He reached for a small package, picking it up and turning his back on Ruki. His voice was quiet, almost gentle when he spoke again. "Get on the bed. Face up and close your eyes."

The bed creaked slightly behind him and Kyo opened the package, carefully placing the acupuncture needles onto a small tray along with a little plastic tube from the packet. Setting aside the trash, he turned back toward the bed, quietly moving along Ruki's body, studying him. He settled the tray on the edge of the bed, reaching to pick up a single needle, his fingers lightly finding points on his lover's body, pressing to hear the intake of breath - or not - from Ruki. Once he found the position, he gently placed the needle in the tube and pressed the tube on his skin, sliding the needle in and then pulling the plastic tubing away. 

The process was repeated eight more times across Ruki's body before he placed the tube on the tray and quietly walked back to the array of stuff he'd set out. His fingers slid lovingly over a few of the props he'd bought for simply such a purpose as this. He gave it a good ten minutes during which he simply stripped out of his clothing and slid into the thin white robe he'd taken partiality to wearing on stage as of late. The material felt good over his bare skin, flowing around him as he shifted between places in the room, silent as a ghost. 

Kyo moved to the side of Ruki's bed, reaching one finger down to trail over his lover's erection, a product of the points he'd used on his body and the state of relaxation of Ruki's mind. He smiled to himself as he began removing the needles. He placed them on the small tray and then lifted up the next thing he wanted to use tonight. He moved to pump some of the lubricant from the tray over the thin metal rod in his hand, rubbing it along the length. The five beads along the length of it rubbed over his fingers and he found the barest hint of a smile on his face simply from the idea of what he was about to do with this. 

Sliding his index finger into the metal loop at the top, he came to stand next to Ruki. He grasped Ruki's cock with his lube-slicked hand, slowly pumping the shaft, Ruki's hips moving up to meet his movements, a quiet moan coming from him. A single glance at his face told he was still being obedient and his eyes were closed. He cupped his length in his hand and held it steady, moving the tip of the cool metal rod to touch the head of his prick. Sliding the metal along the slit a few times, he waited until Ruki was utterly relaxed beneath his touches, and then dipped the rod into his cock, just the first bead sliding in and then back out. 

Ruki gasped, his hips arching and then settling. Kyo's reaction was instantaneous. "Still yourself." Immediately, Ruki was still again, though his body was still relaxed, eased under Kyo's hands. He gave it a twenty count and then dipped the rod back in, this time three beads down, watching it disappear into his cock, hearing the catch in his lover's breath. His eyes glittered as he slowly slid the whole length of the rod into him, all the way up to the metal ring. Holding his cock firmly, he began to jerk him off, feeling the press of the sounding rod against the underside of his cock from the inside, the gentle ridges of the beads, the way it protruded just enough to make it exciting to feel. His own body responded, his cock starting to stiffen as he imagined how what he was doing would feel.

Leaning down, he licked along the length of where the rod was inserted, up the shaft and then swirled around the head. His breath ghosted over Ruki's cock before he pulled back, his hand simply stroking him quickly. After a minute, he began to move the sound as well, a slow pull out and push inwards in contrast to the quick flicks of his wrist along Ruki's length. 

Ruki kept still for far longer than Kyo thought he possibly could. When he finally moved, it was to arch his back, his hands fisting in the sheets at his sides as he let out a thin whine. Kyo stopped stroking his cock, though he kept moving the rod, Ruki's noises turning into near-wails, his hips pushed up, tense and his legs trembling from the effort. Kyo gave it three more plunges and then pulled the rod fully from his cock, watching as cum came gushing out behind it. He laid the rod aside and took Ruki in hand, stroking quickly, breathing out, "Move."

Instantly, Ruki was thrusting up against his touches, everything about him screaming desperation as he moved. In no time at all, Ruki was crying out, whatever words he was trying to form choking off halfway through as he orgasmed in a whole other way, cum spurting halfway up his abdomen. Kyo eased him through it, stroking him gently for a few moments until he eased him back down against the bed, letting him go, and retrieving the rod. 

Placing the item back on the tray, he picked up another item, this one a realistic prop gun he and his band had used for a PV many years before and Kyo had insisted he was interested in it as a prop for something else at home. He'd cleaned it from all touches but his own and then kept it for occasions just such as these. He eased a condom he'd already opened onto the barrel and pumped a liberal amount of lube over it, adding the cum he still had on his hand to it as well. 

Three steps brought him back to the other's side and he knelt with one knee on the bed, leaning in and smirking as he pushed the gun lightly against his hole. At first, he simply rubbed it around before he finally eased it up inside of Ruki's body. Ruki took it surprisingly easily, the awkward shape of it not hindering a thing. He slowly plunged it in and out a few times and then slid it in to the full barrel's extent, his thumb easing the hammer back. Ruki gasped then and Kyo purred out, "Tell me, darling... does this terrify you?"

Ruki choked out a sound that may have been a positive and Kyo began to fuck him with it again. His own cock jutted heavy between his legs and a cursory glance downward provided him with the image of his precum stringing from the tip down toward the bed. How far he'd come in this in such a short period. Wetting his lips, he slid his finger to the trigger, thrusting the gun into Ruki's passage harder. His own cock flexed and arousal shot through him like liquid fire in his veins. His hips arched and his finger tightened, though not fully squeezing just yet. His heart raced and his breath came in shocked little pants. 

Kyo shifted then, sliding onto the bed and between Ruki's legs, hovering over him, one hand on Ruki's knee, the other still thrusting the gun in and out of his passage. His own arousal mounted even higher, excitement gripping him desperately. His hand twitched and a second later, he pulled the trigger. The hammer slammed back and the loud metallic click sounded through the room. Ruki cried out as though his mind was terrified he'd just lost an entire battle with life and Kyo's cock strained, his hips jumping forward a few times before he trembled and then thrust hard forward against the air, his orgasm slamming into him. Thick spurts of his cum landed along the hand that held the gun, over the handle and as he pulled it out, across the barrel. 

Easing back onto his heels, Kyo pulled the condom from the gun and brought the tip of the barrel to slide over the head of his cock, watching as the last remnants of cum slid down the metal shaft. Pulse pounding in his ears, he did his best to regulate his breathing, wetting his lips a few times, and then easing himself back to a seated position, casting the gun aside on the bed. "You're free," he finally managed, his voice shaky.

Ruki was up in an instant, crawling across the bed and settling between Kyo's legs, his back resting against Kyo's chest. He brought his arms up and around him and Kyo leaned gratefully against his shoulder, his eyelids slipping closed as he just existed for the time being.

Some minutes later, he emerged on the other side of the haze his orgasm had thrown him into, finding Ruki's hands stroking over his arms, his lover's head warm against his shoulder. He turned his head to press a kiss to his skin and smiled softly against it. "You know how many people would think it was stupid that the one in charge is the one who needs help afterward?"

Ruki shifted around in his hold and gave him a little incredulous look. "You know how many people matter in this decision?" At Kyo's arched eyebrow, he offered up, "Two. You and I."

Kyo's lips lifted in a small smile and when their lips met, it was sweet... gentle. When it broke, Kyo's breath whispered across Ruki's lips. "Thank you."

"My pleasure," Ruki purred out, his hand coming up to push into Kyo's blonde hair, holding on tight as they both just relaxed against one another. "Anytime... anywhere. Whenever you need this, I'm here."


End file.
